So weak yet so strong
by banana57
Summary: Four weeks have passed since the defeat of the kishin. Crona is now an official student of the DWMA. Yet he feels he doesn't deserve to be there from the betray before but slowly adjusts and tries to forget about his mother and the past. An incident occurs and he later befriends a girl who has a strange background and not only that-she will change his life for the best and worst.
1. Be positive

Note: This is my first attemp and the story will continue on. ill add chapters as soon as i can. please no hate. Other than that enjoy(:

Narrator's POV

It has been 4 weeks since the kishin was defeated. There were no major damages regarding Death city and everything was slowly going back to normal. The new semester in the academy was about to start as well as the beginning of Crona's new lifestyle as being an official DWMA student at the academy. Everything seemed to be going good, so far...

"Hey Crona wait for us!". Crona looks behind him to find an out-of-breath Maka with Soul close behind. "Oh hey Maka. Hey Soul. I didn't see you there" Crona said following with a gentle smile. Maka smiled back while Soul went his own way. "Are you ok Crona? You seem a bit nervous."

"Maka can i ask you something?" Crona said in a timid tone. "Of course Crona, ask me anything."

"W-well since we don't have any classes together, I feel like im going to be different from everyone else. What if I don't make any frien-"

"You will do fine. Just learn to meet new people. Get to know them at your pace and you will start feeling better here," Maka gives Crona a playful punch on his shoulder, "besides you're Crona, who wouldn't wanna be friends with you?".

"I know I need to overcome my nervousness, b-but It's hard. I don't want to be here. I wanna go to my corner in my room."

Maka gives Crona a stern look, "c'mon why are you so down on yourself?" Crona looks at the floor. "There's something else bothering you, am I right?"

"...I rather not say right now. Anyway, what if i do make friends and I let them down somehow. I've let you down before Maka and I-I... don't want to make the same mistake. I was under Lady Medusa's influence but I still did it. I feel like I am not trustworthy."

"Crona the past is in the past, you have to give yourself a lot more credit than that. You're a great friend and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. You learned from your mistakes and I know you would never do them again. Think positive," Maka gives a gentle pat on Crona's back, "anyway we better head toward our first class or we'll be late!".

Crona's eyes suddenly open with worry and quickly exclaims, " I can't be late to class on my first day! I don't know how to deal with something like this right now. I'll see you later Maka, bye!". Crona begins running to the direction of his class.

Maka watches Crona run off to class, "good luck Crona."

Crona's POV:

_I can't be late to class. I need to hurry up. 402b, 402b...where the hell is 402b? Please don't let me be lost. _

i feel Ragnarok come out and he began pulling my hair, "where the hell are we even going Crona? You got us lost, you dumbass!". I tried ignoring Ragnarok and continued my search for 402b, but with him there's no such luck. He kept punching my head until i yelled at him to stop. To my surprise, he did.

"Crona, the weird guy with the nail sticking out his head is heading our way, you better ask him where we're suppose to go. Im hungry!". _It was Dr. Stein. I liked Dr. Stein but I still felt bad about what i did to him. It was my fault that things turned out for the worst before._

"I can't. I still can't get over what I did." _And I couldn't. Seeing Ms. Marie or Dr. Stein made me feel guilty. Just seeing them made me feel like crap. But i know I need to ask or I'll never find my way to class._

"D-Dr. Stein, d-do... you know where 402b is?

"Hello Crona good to see you. And yes just make a right down the hall. Good luck on your first day." I forced a smile, "thank you Dr. S-Stein." I slowly walked away and made my way down the hall.

"402b." Ragnorok said flatly. " Now get your ass in there. You're late."

_I stopped my hand from turning the knob. Thoughts began rushing through my head and doubts began taking over. What if no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends? What if I trip when I walk in? I suddenly realized I was overthinking it and I had to stop. I overcame most of my thoughts and turned the knob of the classroom 402b and went inside._


	2. You're late

"You're late."

Crona looks up to Ms. Marie who stands up from her desk.

Marie gives Crona her famously warm smile and gives her attention to the class, "students, this is a perfect example of what I don't want. Being tardy will not be accepted, especially on the first day," Marie whispers to Crona, i'll let this one slide."

Crona makes his way around Marie and walks towards the furthest row in the back of the classroom. He takes a seat and studies the classroom and the students close to him.

Crona's POW:

I can't believe i'm late. And of all the people it had to be Ms. Marie to be my teacher. I am glad to see her , but it is hard to look at her after all the things I did. I can't think like this, Maka said I need to be more positive.

"You're late." I see Ms. Marie stands from her desk and walk towards me and flashes off her friendly smile. Damn, her smile. Its almost as if she wants me to feel extra bad. I smile back. In order for her to give off an authority figure, she tells the class that she will not tolerate tardiness, but she slides in a whispers "i'll let this one slide" to me and I awkwardly make my way to the back of the classroom. The furthest row away from the front of the class. I wish it was lunch already so I could see Maka and the others already. But I need to-

"Crona is everything alright?" I spaced out. "y-yes I am fine."

"Well pay attention, this is a very important topic we are about to dicuss."

"Sorry Ms. Marie."

Narrator's POW:

Ms. Marie begins to notice Crona looking down and losing focus.

"Crona is everything alright?" Crona lifts up his head suddenly, almost as if Marie had startled him. "y-yes I am fine."

Marie continued teaching throughout the class, which lasted 5 hours. When School was finally over, Crona met up with Maka at her home. There he saw the whole gang there and they all welcomed him.

"what's up Crona? How was it?" Soul stands up from his chair and approaches me.

I smile nervously, "well it was alright but the class is so long."

"Well yea that's a boring ass class, but it is mandatory for all students. But it'll be over before you know it Crona."

I see Maka come out of her room and walk my way, " Hey Crona did you like your first day?"

"Y-yea I did. It was Ok." _But it wasn't, It was a bad day for me. I had Ms. Marie for a teacher and some kid that sits next to me in class is already bullying me. Some first day._

We all sat down together and ate. I was really hungry, especially Ragnarok. I didn't really talk throughout the time because I had too many thoughts in my head and it was really bothering me.

I see Black Star, Tsubaki, kid, Liz, And Patty leave after an hour and I had to go home myself. I wasn't really feeling in the mood anyway.

"Hey Maka I think I Have to go home." I see Soul come out of his room and he comes up to me and punches my shoulder playfully but it somehow hurt. I flinched

"Oh sorry there Crona. Anyway are ya sure you have to go home? Maka and I don't mind you staying." But I wasn't feeling good. "yes i'm sure. It's already dark out, but thank you."

I say bye to Maka and Soul and start heading home.

Narrator's POW:

Crona finally leaves Maka and Soul's home and began his somewhat long way home. He still lived in the room the academy gave him when he first arrived. He had no home anyway.

_I can't believe I made it this far. Lady Medusa was such a horrible mother for putting me through all those things. Yet I-_

_"_Crona look out!" Crona runs into alley and dodges being viewed by whatever came his way. Crona notices Ragnarok on his head and told Crona about seeing witches

4 witches pass by him fast and later screams echoed the streets.

Crona walks three steps towards the directions of where he saw the witches head."What are witches doing here in Death city?"


	3. Here, in Death City?

Read & review please (:

Crona's POW:

As I was making my way 'home', I began to fill my thoughts with my past._ Why was Medusa so horrible to me? She was the only person that should have cared for me in this cruel world. She couldn't grow to see me as her child? No, she saw me as her personal tool.__No not even that. She saw__me as shit. She couldn't care less when she was numerously trying to kill me without hesitation. I still have nightmares about killing the little Dragon Medusa forced me to kill. It wasn't the only thing Medusa forced me to kill, but that lillte dragon was defenseless. It had no mercy, just like me. I can't believe I made it this far. Lady Medusa was such a horrible mother for putting me through all those things. Yet I-_

"Crona look out!" I notice Ragnarok on my head tugging at my hair. I hear something head my way. I react quick and hide in an alley not knowing what Ragnarok meant.

Soon after I ran into the alley I hear something quickly bypass us."I saw witches! We almost got caught! Good thing I told you or you wouldn't even notice with that slow brain of yours!" Ragnarok starts hitting me with his little fists.

"Stop hitting me, I don't know how to deal with this right now!" He doesn't stop. "I SAID STOP! ENOUGH ALREADY!" That seemed to have stopped Ragnarok. I lower my head in frustration and try to maintain focus. Screams then echoed the streets.

"What are witches doing here in death city?" I feel myself take a few steps towards the direction of the witches.

I feel Ragnarok pull on my hair, but even harder. "What are you doing? We are not getting ourselves involved! Your wound from the battle with Medusa is not healed and i'm not trying to die!" _Ranarok is right. The wound I took from Medusa's arrow almost killed me, I was lucky to even live. But something told me to head in that direction._

"I have to do something Ragnarok. I can't just ignore this", I take a few steps forward, "I am a student at the DWMA and ignoring something like this would be against everything the academy believes in."

"We're gonna die!" Ragnarok sinks back into my body and I start walking towards the direction of the witches.

Narrators POW:

Crona begins walk towards the witches and as he felt he got close, he began to tremble. He knew that he shouldn't ignore this. He has to see what is happening. Crona gets close enough to hear the witches. He peers through a corner and tries to get a glance of the situation

"Ok there's four witches", Crona whispers to himself, "but they are not alone." Crona examines the witches. They're all girls and seemed to be older than Crona.

Out of another corner Crona sees another figure. A girl. He had not seen her before at the academy. A human maybe?

The witches began attacking the girl and instead of her running, she leaped toward the witches and shot them with what seemed to be water.

Crona gasps and thinks to himself: _Water? What is going on?_ The girl lands on her feet as she touched the ground and continued her battle with the witches. Crona felt he should get involved already, but the girl seemed to be doing ok.

"She must be good to be taking on four witches!" Ragnarok pops out and leans on Crona's head to view the fight. Crona looks up at Ragnarok, "should we do something?"

"What for? She seems to be doing fine." Then their conversation was interrupted by a scream. Crona notices the girl on the floor covered in blood. The witches laughed and were closing in on her.

"Now Ragnarok!" Crona takes action and jumps in front of the girl who was laying on the floor._ She's dead,_ Crona thought to himself. The witches saw Crona and began laughing even more. This upset Crona.

Ragnarok tranforms into a sword and Crona holds him vertically in the direction of the witches. Crona smirks, "Ragnarok, scream resonance." The witches laughs soon turned into screams in agony as soon as Ragnarok gave off his deafening defense.

"The demon swordsman." A witch whispered to another. "It can't be!" Two witches run off and leave the scene. There were two witches left.

The two witches that remained to continue the battle were covered in their hoodies, and since it was dark out, it was hard to tell how they looked.

"Let's end this. We have to finish what we started". A witch told the other.

Crona prepares himself for the battle and waits for a witch to attack. One witch throws an object towards Crona and blocks it with Ragnarok. He didn't feel anything touch the sword, but instead hit Crona's back and stabbed him. Crona hit the floor and black blood came out by his rib cage.

Crona analyzes what just happened. "I s-saw it. It was in front of me. I blocked i-"

"You stupid boy. We witches have magic that not even your eyes can see. It's an illusion. Not like you would know about witches."

Crona's POW:

_Great, just great. Witches? I can't deal with this right now. What are they doing? _

I notice a figure in another corner and made her out as a girl. _A human maybe?_

I look in confusion."What is a human doing fighting witches? She wouldn't stand a chance against FOUR witches." The witches attack and instead of the girl running for cover, she leaped toward them in the air since the witches were on their brooms and shot what looked like water._ What? Water? I must be dreaming_. But I wasn't. I watched in awe as she continued her fight against the 4 witches. _So far she seems to be doing alright on her own."_ I feel Ragnarok come out and chuckles, "she must be good to be taking on four witches!"

"Should we do something?" I look up at Ragnarok.

"What for? She seems to be doing fine any-"

Our conversation was interrupted by a scream. I see the girl on the floor covered in blood. She's not getting up. I have to do something.

"Now Ragnarok!" I jump in front of the girl and faced the witches. I look behind for a second and see the girl. _She's dead. She's not moving_. I felt myself get mad. I hear the witches laugh and that began to make my blood boil.

I look at them with anger and all my fears seemed to have faded suddenly. I smirk, "Ragnarok, scream resonance." Their laughs soon turned into screams of pain and I stood watching them suffer. I smiled and laughed to myself.

One witch seemed to have recongnized me as the 'demon swordsman' and ran off with another. Two witches were left. They seemd eager to end this battle. I was staying no matter what.

They threw something at me and I blocked with Ragnarok, but I felt this horrible feeling on my back and fell. I noticed black blood gush out and I sat up to realize what happened. I was stabbed in the back. "I s-saw it. It was in front of me. I blocked i-"

I heard a witch laugh. ""You stupid boy. We witches have magic that not even your eyes can see. It's an illusion. Not like you would know about witches."

I laughed like a maniac and stood up, despite my wound, "I don't know witches?...my mother was a witch," I continued laughing like a lunatic, "so I know a lot more than you think."

I looked down at the floor and murmmered, "bloody needle", and to my surprise, one witch got impaled through her whole body. One down, one to go.

The witch that wasn't impaled looked at her friend, who was now dead. She cursed, "you bastard, im going to kill you!" I hear her mutter some spell under her breath and I began to get nervous.

I cut myself a little for I could have black blood to my use, "bloody slicer!" As I aimed it for the witch, she aimed what looked like spikes towards me. I knew though that those were more than just spikes, since it was coming from a witch. I hear her wince in pain and hear the witch fall to the floor. And just as I though I won, I felt a sharp pain. _We both got hit._

I feel myself growing weaker as i feel something expanding in my injury Medusa's arrow once impaled. I cough up blood and hear another object coming my way. Im going to die. Just as I prepare myself for the worst, I hear the object hit a wall-like sound. Something stopped the object from hitting me. I look up to see a wall of water. It was the girl that I thought was dead. I see her collapse to the floor like if she used all her enegy to build that wall of water. I feel myself going weak and I soon collapse to the floor myself.


	4. This way

I would like to hear from you guys and see what you think will happen next or any comments from this. Thanks(=

Narrators POW:

Just as Crona thought he won the battle, he feels a sharp pain right where Medusa's arrow impaled him before. He realizes he was hit too and lets out a quiet gasp, almost as if it was going to be his last breath. He falls to his knees and clutches his stomach. He feels the spike the witch threw start to slowly expand in his old wound. He knew the witch cast a spell to make the spike grow. Crona lets out a tear and his hands hit the floor."I-I c-c-an't anymore."

Ragnarok pops out, and since they share the same body, he felt the same pain as Crona. "I can't stop the bleeding cause the wound is too idiot. Look what you did. Now we're surely gonna die and it's all cause of you!" Ragnarok goes back into Crona's body and Crona tries to remain conscious. Crona coughs up blood and hears another spike coming towards him

"This is it. Im going to die."

Crona prepares himself for death until he hears the spike hit something. Crona looks up to see the girl he thought was dead standing over him with her hand extended towards a wall built of water. Once the wall of water hit the spike to stop it, she collaspes to the floor. Crona collapses shortly after.

* * *

"This way Soul!" Maka pulls Soul's arm to where she picked up witches souls.

"Come on Maka you're just tired. And even if you did sense witches, they probably just passed by Death City."

"Exactly Soul. What business do witches have to even be near Death City? I know they were here. I felt it." Maka gives him a determined look and Soul eventually gives in. He gives her a smirk and says,"Ok lead the way."

Maka and Soul run to where she felt the souls. After a few minutes from running Maka suddenly stops.

"What's wrong Maka?" She doesn't say anything and Soul shakes her from her shoulders. "Hello? Maka? Can you plea-"

"Oh no." .

Soul stands in front of Maka. "What is it?"

"Crona", Maka starts tearing up, I can feel his wavelength. He's close, but...it's faint."

Maka runs as fast as she can with Soul close behind. They arrive to where they both see Crona on the floor.

"C-Crona." Maka sees Crona laying on the floor lifeless and falls to her knees and lifts his head up. "Crona get up. P-please Crona get up."

"Im going to get Professor Stein. I'll be back Maka." Soul leaves the scene and runs to get the professor.

"No not this again. What happened Crona? You're going to be ok, just hang in there." Maka knew she was talking to herself, but in a way it was comforting. Maka looks around and sees a girl laying on floor near them. Not knowing if she was alive, Maka touched her shoulder with her foot. No reaction. Maka focuses her attention back to Crona and hugs his body. "What happened here."

* * *

Crona's POW:

"There there child. It's ok. I'm here." I hear a familiar voice and look around and see myself, but when I was an infant. _Am I dreaming?_

I see myself holding on to Lady Medusa's leg, not letting go.

"You can do it Crona, I believe in you." I look down on a small creature who seemed fragile and defenseless. I didn't want to kill it. I see my younger self start to cry. "I can't do this. I don't know how i'm suppose to deal with something like this right now." I look up at Medusa, hoping she would let this go. I see her suddenly frown and I flinch, I knew what was going to happen.

"Vector plate." I was thrown into a dark room and as soon as I picked myself up, I see Lady Medusa closing the door. "No please don't lock me in here! I can't see in the dark! Please..." But it was no use. She already locked the door. I sit in the corner and quietly sob.

"Stupid Crona! Look what you did! You dumbass!" Ragnarok begins to hit me with his small fists and I cried even more, begging for him to stop. A few hours later, Lady Medusa opened the door and I ran to her. I complained to her and said Ragnarok was hitting me, but she didn't care. She only cared about me killing the creature.

I resisted a few more times and I was repeatedly thrown in the dark room. I grew tired of the same routine, so something inside me broke.

This time when Lady Medusa opened the door, I didn't complain, I didn't cry. Instead I slowly stood up and headed towards the creature. Lady Medusa watched me as I stood face to face with it. The creature looked at me, but didn't do anything except yawn. I smiled in a crazed way and Ragnarok came out. We both killed the creature without a sweat. I looked up to Lady Medusa and she smiled at me.

"I knew you could do it. Good job Crona." She led me to a plate full of food and since I haven't eaten in 2 days, I took the plate without any hesitation. As I was eating, I looked down at the dead creature.

"Oops, poor thing." I laughed deviously as I ate.

A few minutes later, I hear Lady Medusa call my name. "Crona come this way." I look up to see Lady Medusa walking to another room. I followed her to the room and she pointed to a chair. "Sit here."

I sit down and she straps me down to the chair. She suddenly reveals a needle, "this won't hurt. Don't move." She draws blood from my small, fragile body as she then replaces it with black blood. She did this before, but this time she is fully filling up my body with black blood. Once she finished, I felt like I wasn't myself anymore.

Lady Medusa unstrapped me from the chair and led me back to the room where I killed the animals. She told me to wait there and minutes later she came back with two small animals in cages. This time I didn't cry or resist, I just stood there and waited for her to let them out of their cages. As soon as one animal came free, I sliced it with Ragnarok. I sliced it a lot of times, although I knew it was already dead. The next animal that came free put on more of a fight. It lashed towards me with its teeth and bit my leg. As I saw myself bleed, I laughed and caught the animal with my own hands and strangled it to death.

"See Crona I told you it was easy." Lady Medusa smiles as she picks up the dead animals and walks out of the room. I felt my small body grow with madness and I felt like there was no other way . I had to do what I was told to do.

Narrator's POW:

Shortly after Soul ran to get help, he came back with Dr. Stein and he carried Crona to his lab, while Soul and Maka carried the girl Maka found to the academy.

"I hope Crona will be ok." Maka looks at Soul as they carry the girl.

"He'll be fine. He's a tough kid", Soul looks down on the girl, "do you know who she is? Never seen her before."

"I don't know who the hell she is but if she had something to do with Crona's current state, she's going to deal with me."

Soul looks at Maka with concern. "Don't go wreckless on me now. Right now all we have to do is bring this girl to the academy. Then we can go see how Crona is doing."

Mintutes after their conversation, Maka and Soul finally make it to the academy and leave the girl with Lord Death.

Maka approaches the death room and puts the girl down. "Lord Death, Dr. Stein instructed us to leave this girl here."

"Hiya! How you doing meisters! I see many events came to terms today." Death says in his usual ecstatic tone as he looks down on the girl. "Once she wakes I will question her. That'll be all."

"Ok Lord Death we'll see you", Maka turns to Soul, "let's go Soul. Crona needs us."


	5. Dead or alive?

Crona's POW:

I watch the pains from the past Lady Medusa inflicted on me. I knew I was watching my younger self. This is a flashback, but it feels like if it was yesterday. I feel myself tear up and look down at little me. _I'm weak. I don't want to be alive. My own mother didn't want me, so what makes me think anyone else will? Maka is my friend because she pities my abandonment and neglect. I hope i'm dead._

I hear a voice. "Crona!" I turn in every direction, but I don't see anyone.

"W-who's there? I studder as I look around and notice myself surrounded in a pitch black room.

"Crona please come back. Crona we need you!" I know that voice. It's Maka's.

_How is this even possible? Am I dead? Or dreaming? _I look around again, and instead of finding myself in a dark room, I see red, everywhere. I begin panting quietly and try to look for a way out. I hear footsteps on the other side of the room. "Poor Crona." I turn around and see Lady Medusa standing nearby me. "L-l-lady-y Medus-sa." I take two steps back, but I hear her laugh in mockery of my cowardly display. "Vector plate." I look down to see myself standing on the plate and my body is thrown in the direction of the arrow, to Lady Medusa. Once I get close enough to her, she pulls my hair and bends me over to a pool of what looked like blood.

"Say goodbye Crona." She pulls my face into the blood and I try to resist, but she was too strong. I begin to drown in the blood.

* * *

I hear myself scream. I scream as loud as I could and open my eyes to see Maka standing over me. "Crona it's ok!" She cried, her voice sounding shrilly. "It's ok im here!" I feel her hug me as my body was overwhelmingly shaking. I took a quick glance and saw that I was in a lab. "I-i was d-d-dead. I-i saw myself when I was a child. L-lady Medusa was drowning me in b-blood. I was in a red-"

I feel a slap go across my cheek. _I needed that._ I look to see that it was Maka who slapped me. "Crona don't say things like that", I hear her voice break, as if she wanted to cry, "you just passed out. You must have dreamed of all those horrible things." She embraces me into another hug and this time I hug her back and begin to tear up.

"It's ok. You're safe now. Just try to calm down." Maka helps me sit up and hands me a cup of water and as I drink the water, I try to collect myself._ I passed out? Was the battle against the witches that bad? The girl-_

"The girl." I whisper as i try to stand up, but I flinched from my wound. Maka stops me and gives me a concerned look. "Crona stay down. Your injury is really bad." She looks down on my now bandaged up wound.

"The girl."

"Crona are you talking about the girl we found near you? What happened? Please tell me."

I began telling Maka the story until we were interrupted by Dr. Stein and Soul, who have now entered the lab.

"Hey Crona how ya holding up?" Soul says in his casual yet sincere tone.

"Im doing alright." I was lying. My wound was hurting like hell.

I see Dr. Stein holding a clipboard while he analyzes it. He then turns his attention to me. "How are you Crona?"

"Im doing b-better." Dr. Stein draws blood from me and then puts my blood into a small beaker. "Your injury is very bad. Despite your wound having been re-opened, it's a miracle you lived." I soaked in his words and I felt chills going down my back.

A few minutes later, the whole gang came to see how I was doing and brought me get-well gifts. It's things like this that make me feel bad for them._ They pity my existence, they don't really care for me. _I thanked them and since it was getting late, they all left and went home.

"Hey Crona can you finish telling me what happened? We're finally alone again." I see Maka pull up a chair near me and I smile weakly and agree. Once she hears the whole story, she stands up and looks out the window. "Who was that girl?" She says in a flat tone.

"I don't know Maka b-but she was not with a weapon and she's definitely no ordinary human." Maka turns around and looks at me with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I said she attacked the witches with water? Well it was coming from her. I know t-this sounds crazy, but I know that's what I saw." I feel myself flush red not knowing whether Maka will believe me or not.

"Well i'm going to have to pay this girl a visit."

"Let me go with you." I knew I didn't have the strength, but I still insisted.

"No crona, stay here and rest. I will see this girl and i'll come back and tell you more about her. There's something strange about her." I watch Maka leave and I lay back down and stare up at the ceiling, _who is she?_

Normal POW:

As Maka leaves Dr. Steins laboratory, she looks back at Crona for a second. "I'll be back."

Maka ran as fast she could towards the academy, but she soon heard her name. "Maka!" She turns around and sees Soul running towards her.

"Where are you going Maka? It's too late to be running around alone. It's dangerous."

"I'm going to the academy to know more about the girl we found."

Soul puts a hand on Maka's shoulder and tries to reason with her. "Ok you can go to the academy, but I have to go too." She smiles at Soul and he lets out a sigh and mutters, "This is not cool." They finally reach the doors at the academy and to their disadvantage, the doors were locked.

Maka punches the doors in frustration."Damn it!" She looks around and looks for another possible entrance. She notices a cracked window not too high above them and points it out to Soul, "there. Just lift me up and i'll wiggle myself through the window."

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's not like you to do things like this."

"Soul stop blabbering and help me up." Soul lifts up Maka and she steps on his shoulder to get closer to the window.

"Just a little bit closer." Maka uses all her strength and finally goes through the window.

Soul whispers loudly to Maka, "ok now open up for me." No response. "Maka!"_ Great she left me._ As Soul lowers his head, he hears the doors slowly open. "Hurry up and get in!"

Soul runs through the doors and then helps Maka close the doors. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." Maka begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Yea I could tell by the tone in your voice when you yelled out my name" Maka smirked.

"Yea yea whatever. Anyway where exactly are we suppose to look for the girl? How are you so sure she's even here? What if Lord Death let her go?"

Maka begins to walk ahead of Soul, "because I know Lord Death wouldn't let her go just like that. Crona hasn't even talked to him and I am sure he wants to know the two sides to the story."

"Like I keep saying, you always have something to say."

Maka smiles at Soul and tugs at his arm to walk faster. "Where would Lord Death put her?" She looks at Soul and he smiles at her. "Where else?" He says sarcastically.

Maka smiles back and they begin running to the direction where Medusa was held prisoner.

"She has to be there." Maka says out of breath while she continues to run.

They soon approach the area where they kept Medusa captive and began their search.

Maka points to the right side if the hallway,"Ok Soul you look on that side, and I'll look on this side." Their search lasted for about half an hour until Soul calls for Maka. "Hey Maka, come over here, I think this is the girl."

Maka runs towards Soul. She peers in through the bars and notices the girl sitting up, with her hands cuffed. "Who are you?" Maka stares at the girl.

Maka and Soul soon begin to hear her laugh. Maka clenches her fist, "I don't see how that's funny."

She continues to laugh, "what's it to you?"

"Our friend was seriously injured trying to save your ass back there. The least you could do is tell us your name."

"My name's Nanami. And can I know who's asking?" She asks sarcastically.

"Maka. Maka Albarn."


	6. Nanami

Narrator's POW:

As Maka and Soul learn about the mysterious girls name, they began to spill their questions.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you my name." Nanami smirks, "or did it come in one ear and come out the other?"

Maka feels herself get mad. "You know exactly what I mean. You're in no condition to be a smart ass right now."

"Oh really why is that?"

"Because I can easily kill you right here." Soul looks at Maka and sees her trembling from anger. "Maka don't let this girl get to you."

"And you are absolutely right. You could kill me right here", Nanami looks up at Maka, "Maka, is it? So how will you know anything about me if I'm dead? Hmm?"

"Tell us who you are damn it!" Maka kicks the bars.

"I won't tell you shit. Anyway, how is that friend of yours doing?"

"You bitch! How dare you mock Crona after he tried saving your life! He should have let you die!"

"Crona? So that's the name of the guy who saved me. And you really are a stupid girl. You seem to act like I hurt your friend, but I didn't. He voluntarily got himself involved and it was a scene of cause and effect. I was doing just fine without him."

Maka begins to laugh. "You were doing just fine? That's not how Crona told me. You fell to the floor covered in your own blood and you made no signs of movement, so he felt he should have done something. Whether you felt you needed his help or not, you should be thankful that he risked his life to help you."

"Yea I'll give him my thanks." Nanami stands up and looks at Soul with annoyance,"Your girlfriend sure is a nag."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my meister. And who would settle for this flat chested girl? Nope not me."

"Maka...Chop!"

Soul falls to the floor and puts his hands where Maka hit him. "Damn it Maka! I was just kidding."

"Focus Soul, we came here for a reason." Maka looks up to Nanami. "Look all we want to know is who you are and what you were doing here in Death City. And what you are exactly."

"What I am exactly? What are you talking about?" Nanami looks at Maka with surprise.

"Crona said you counterattacked the witches with...water. You had no weapon by your side and you were all alone", Maka said firmly.

Nanami shrugs her shoulders, "Your friend must be stupid and blind. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keep playing dumb but we'll find out the truth."

"Until then", Nanami turns her back to Soul and Maka. "You can leave now. I have no intension of conversing with a nag and her weapon."

"You little bitc-"

Soul extends his arm in fron of Maka, "Let's go. Like you said we'll find out soon enough."

"Until then", Maka whispers to herself. "Let's go home Soul."

Maka and Soul soon leave the academy and head home. "She's one strange person", Soul said.

"I know. But tomorrow I will find out and-" Maka's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Go on ahead home. I promised Crona I would see him after we saw that Nanami girl."

"Ok but be careful."

"I will", Maka said with confidence.

Crona's POW:

_What is taking Maka so long? Maybe it's too late for her to come. I guess i'll see her tommorow._ I try to turn to a side so i could be more comfortable but my wound prevented me from moving much. I feel Ragnarok pop out and he leans on my head. "There you are", I say with concern as I look up at him.

"Oh shut up you priss. Where are we?"

"We're in Professor Stein's laboratory."

Ragnarok look around in frustration, "I'm hungry! Where is Tsubaki when I need her!"

"We were on the verge of dying and all you could think about is food?"

"Not my fault when you do stupid things. Whatever brains you have left don't seem to help much."

A few minutes later, Ragnarok and I hear footsteps from outside. For some reason I began to get scared. Professor Stein is already asleep and I can't think of anyone else who would come this late at night. I hear the door open and see Maka come in.

"M-Maka? I didn't think it was you." I felt relieved.

Maka quietly closes the door and starts walking towards me. "Of course it's me." Maka notices Ragnarok on my head and she pats him on his head.

Ragnarok swats her hand away, "You stupid cow! What the hell do you think I am, a dog?" Maka giggles and turns her attention back to me.

"Why so surpised Crona? Who else were you expecting?"

"Nobody. It's just that I didn't think you would come back tonight, it's late."

She smiles at me, "I promised I would come back didn't I?"

I smile back, "S-so did you see the girl?"

"Yea but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me or Soul. All we know is that her name is Nanami. She's a strange girl."

"Oh."

"She did say she wanted to give you her thanks." Maka pulls a chair close to me and sits, "when I go back to the academy tommorw, I'll find out more. You can't go back to the academy for a while. Your wound is too serious."

"Thanks Maka but you don't have to." I try to sit up, but Maka stops me.

"Don't get up, I'm about to leave. I just wanted to tell you what I learned from Nanami."

"Ok Maka." We say bye and I try to get comfortable. "Hey Crona." I notice Ragnarok still on my head.

"Yea Ragnarok?"

"I'm still hungry you dumbass!" He begins to hit me with his fists.

"Stop! I don't know how I'm suppose to deal with something like this!"

He kept punching me until I extended my arm for a piece of sushi Tsubaki brought earlier when the whole gang brought me get well gifts. I gave it to Ragnarok and he took the sushi out of my hand right when he saw it. "Took you long enough!" Once he finished with the sushi, he went back in my body.

_Nanami_, I thought. I knew I was curious about her because of what I saw her use against the witches, water. Whether I know the meaning about the water or not, I hope it won't pose a threat against the academy.

Normal POW:

The next day, Crona proved to Dr. Stein in the morning he was able to go back to the academy.

"Ok Crona I'll let you go back to the academy, but take it easy. That wound is much more serious than it was before." Crona agrees and they both start walking to the DWMA.

"So how are things going? Feeling more comfortable in the academy?" Dr. Stein asks with concern.

"Y-y-yes. I feel much more r-r-r-elaxed."

Dr. Stein laughs, "Doesn't sound like you feel relaxed. Just enjoy the company of your friends Crona." Crona nods and they were quiet the rest of the way to the academy. When they arrive, they go their own ways. "Have a good day. And like I said take it easy. If you feel your wound starting to feel unbearable, come by my lab."

Crona slightly smiles at Dr. Stein and says bye.

"402b." Crona looks down at his schedule. He then looks up and recognizes the way. "I'm almost there." Crona reaches classroom 402b and to his surprise, he arrives there early. He sat in his seat from before and begins to doodle in his notebook. Crona hears an obnoxious laugh and he immediately recognizes it. _The guy that was picking on me last time. _Crona begins to shake and he freezes. "Hey whatup Crona?" Crona feels his head being numerously punched and his hair pulled. "Hey l-leave me alone", Crona studders.

"What did you say punk?" The bully kept pulling his hair even harder. He looks around to see if Ms. Marie was present, but she was nowhere to be seen. _I can easily kill this guy, _Crona thinks to himself, _but I don't know how to deal with something like this right now. _"Steve get off the poor guy, will ya?", a girl exclaims. But no one stops him. Crona tries to punch him but he misses. This made him more mad and he begins to choke Crona. Once he felt he couldn't breath anymore, Steve' grip around his neck came loose.

Steve was thrown across the room. Crona tries to regain his breath and looks up to see Nanami.


	7. Two against one?

If I don't get a review or something, i'm just going to stop this story cause I feel like nobody's reading this... So as of now, this is going to be my last chapter.

Crona's POW:

I can't breathe. I feel my face turning purple and I can't break free from his strong grip.

As I began to feel my breath going away, I feel Steve's hands around my neck come loose and I collapse to the floor and try to regain my breathe. I slowly look up and see a figure above me. I look more closely and recognize her immediately, it was that girl I saved. I stand up and look at Steve who was now across the room on the floor.

"Who the fuck are you to lay a finger on me you bitch!", Steve stands up as he cleans his bloody nose with his sleeve. He gives Nanami a threatening glare as walks toward our way. I couldn't open my mouth to say anything because my throat was still aching horribly from my choke from earlier.

"You don't have to do this. I can take him on", I managed to croak.

"Don't be stupid. Stand back." She walks towards Steve and meets him halfway.

"I never seen you before. I take it you're new?", Steve smirks. "Well let me teach you to not mess with people like me!" Steve throws a punch in Nanami's direction, but she catches his punch in her hand.

"I wouldn't get cocky now." She uses the advantage of having his fist in her hand and begins to twist his arm. Steve begins to groan in pain and tries to resist but she had a good strain on him. "Doesn't feel too good huh? Next time you should think twice before picking on someone." Steve collapses to the floor as she releases her hand from his fist. People from the classroom began to laugh from Steve's weak display

Nanami looks down at Steve and smiles. "That was a nice welcome. Thank you for that." As she begins walk away from him, he begins to laugh. Nanami turns around and looks at him with confusion, "did I say something funny?"

"Stupid girl. You're the one who's cocky. Whether you're a meister or weapon, I don't see anyone by your side."

"Oh is that so? I don't see how you're any different."

"You're wrong. Look behind you." I look at who was behind Nanami and yell, "watch out!" She looks behind her but she was too late and gets punched in the stomach. She falls to her knees and puts a hand to her stomach.

"He is _my_ weapon. His name is Ben." Steve stands up as his weapon begins to walk towards him.

Nanami still on her knees does nothing but look at the pair. Steve's weapon, Ben looks back at her and looks at her with a stern look. "You really did pick the wrong people to mess with."

Ben was nothing like Steve. Steve was an obnoxious and wreckless person, Ben on the other hand, was more serious and calm. I guess that's what makes their soul wavelengths in sync. I remember Maka telling me about this. From the corner of my eye I see Nanami slowly stand up.

"Let's do this", she snickers.

As they were about to combat, I hear the sound of heels. Soon Ms. Marie comes in class and looks at what has happened in her absence. "I'm gone ten minutes and there's already a fight!?"

Nanami, Ben, and Steve ignore her. Ms. Marie stands in their way.

"Ms. Marie, students are allowed to fight with the presence of an instructor to witness", a student yelled out.

Ms. Marie looks at the three and looks in disappointment. "Take this outside."

Nanami smiles at Ben and Steve and they begin to start walking outside. I soon followed and began to get nervous. Once we reached outside, I see Ben turn into weapon form and lands in Steve's hand.

"I still don't see how you're going to fight alone against us", Steve spat.

"Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself." Nanami gives a firm stance and gets ready for any attack.

I feel like I should get involved, but she told me not to. I slowly walk towards her and stood in front of her and face her. I see her look at me with anger and she pushes me away. "I told you to stand down!" I didn't move, but instead, I give her a concerned look. She looks at me with confusion and puts a hand to my chest, "get out of my way." As I was about to say something, I notice her looking behind me with wide eyes and then pushes me out of the way. I look at what has happened and I stood in amazement. She used her weapon.

"What the hell are you?!" Steve began taking steps back and began to shake.

"I'm a human, just like you." Nanami says sarcastically.

"Now Steve!" Ben commanded. Steve runs up to Nanami and tries to attack her again, but she blocks with hardened ice and responds with a fountain of water to his face.

"How lame is your power." Steve says shortly after getting up from her attack.

"Don't underestimate my power." She looks at the water she counterattacked close to Steve, "Water blade!" I turn my attention to Steve and notice water pierced through his body. He stands still with his eyes wide open. Unable to move, he lets out a groan and falls to the floor. Ben returns to his human form and holds Steve with worry. "What the hell did you do freak!", Ben cries. Nanami returns a smile.

"Crona watch out!" I look around and notice Maka and Soul running towards me. "Crona be careful." She gives Nanami a horribble stare and stands in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here Nanami."

"Oh it's you Maka. How nice to see you again."

"Quit your act and tell me what you're doing here."

"I am a new student here. It seems you didn't find out soon enough."

Maka clenches her fist and turns to Soul, "now Soul." Soul turns into a weapon and as soon as Maka was ready to fight, I stood in the way, "Maka stop she didn't do anything." Maka looks at me with confusion and puts Soul down.

"Crona she just injured another student. She's no good."

I put my hand on her shoulder,"She was helping me."

Maka looks at Nanami with embarrassment and then turns to walk away. I run after Maka and she stops. "Crona she may have helped you but you need to have your eyes open. There's something strange about her. Don't trust her."

"She was helping me Maka, honest. Steve was bullying me and he started chocking me, but she pulled through and stood up for me." Maka's eyes then were filled with anger as she heard what Steve did. She begins to walk towards Steve and lifts him from the collar of his shirt, despite the fact he was badly injured.

"Next time you even think of picking on Crona, I will handle with you personally." She says as she threw Steve on the floor. She walks back to me and gives me a short hug. "You have to let me know of these things Crona. But don't worry, he won't be picking on you anymore."

"T-thank you Maka."

She smiles at me and walks away with Soul. I look around and check to see if Nanami was still here, but i couldn't spot her. Where did she go?

"Students return to your classes there's nothing to see here!" Sid yells.

I have to walk back to Ms. Marie's class. Maybe she's there anyway. I walk fast to class and go to my seat. I look around and I don't see Nanami.

"Well class we are behind two hours, so there is no point in todays class. We will pick up tommorrow and catch up. Have a good day."_ Finally some good news. _As I began to walk out, I was stopped by Ms. Marie

Crona wait a minute." I watched as all the other students walked out.

"Y-yes Ms. Marie?"

"What happened? Where is that new girl? I leave to get her added to my attendance sheet and I already see her fight on her first day here."

"Ms. Marie it's my fault. Y-you see," I feel myself blush, "Steve was pickin' on me and and he began choking me. Nanami was just helping me out."

Ms. Marie turns around and turns her back to me, "as if you haven't been through enough. Don't worry, Steve will get his punishment once he talks to Lord Death. You can go now Crona. See you tommorrow."

I walk out the academy and since Maka and others are still in class, I decided to walk around Death City. I hear my stomach make noises and as expected, Ragnarok emerges on my back. "Crona i'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!"

"Ok but I don't have a lot of money."

"Whatever. Just go somewhere!" I walk into a small corner store and buy a two sandwiches and hand one to Ragnarok. Once he finishes eating, he goes back into my body. I begin to walk around the city and notice the beautiful view. I sit on an edge of a balcony and just watch the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I look to who said that and noticed Nanami.

"N-N-N-anam-"

"Yea i'm Nanami. Why all the studdering? You weren't studdering with that Maka girl."

I began to blush and as I was about to say something, she laughs. _Great she's laughing at me. _"W-what's s-so funny? Did I do something weird?"

She sits down next to me and looks out at the city. "No it's just that you're kinda cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" I began to feel my face go red.

She giggles, "of course you're not, that's why your face is as red as a tomato."

I quickly turn my back to her in embarrassment. "It's just that I-I don't know how to deal with people."

She laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well it's ok. I don't bite."

I turn around notice her looking out to the city. I take this chance and begin to take a good look at her. Her long brown hair is flowing with the wind and It looked at if it was all in slow motion. Her face was very beautiful and her brown eyes were just as amazing. I didn't notice myself staring at her until she broke the long silence.

"Hey are you ok?"

I quickly turn my eyes to the city and blushed. "Y-yea I am."

"My name's Nanami." I look at her and see her arm extended out.

I reach out my hand and shake her hand, "My name is Crona."


	8. That escalated quickly

So I will continue...(:

Crona's POW:

I hope she didn't notice me staring at her. _Great, she must think I'm weird or strange._

"My name's Nanami."

I look at her and see her arm extended out. I reach out my hand and shake her hand. "My name is Crona." Our handshake lasted pretty long, but she was the one to let go of our embrace.

"Crona huh? Tell me, why did you help me out before? You didn't have to." She looks out at the city and then looks at me.

"I felt that I should h-have done something. It's something the academy would stand f-for. Then I saw you fall and I-I guess I got involved without a second thought." I look at her and see her clench her fist.

"I-Im sorry. Did I say something that made you m-mad?"

Nanami turns her back to me and doesn't say anything. _Damn it I screwed up_. "Umm i'm sorry. If you want I could go and l-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything Crona." I sit in confusion and try to think of what I should say next. I can see there was something I said that made her react this way.

"Nanami what's w-wrong?" i expected to not get a reply, but I was wrong.

"I'm so weak. I'm useless!" She yells as she punches the cement of the balcony. She begins to bleed from her knuckles and she slightly winces. "I'm a weak person. Any little thing can bring me down." She lowers her head and looks at her bleeding fist.

I quietly gasp at the sight of her fist, "I don't understand w-what you're talking about. Can you explain?" The whole time she was talking, I was staring at her fist. It was bleeding so much it almost covered her whole hand. I wanted to tell her something about it, but I stayed quiet.

Her voice softened, "Did you see how I got hurt when I was fighting the witches?"

"No I didn't."

"One of the witches picked me up by my shirt and then threw me by a dumpster and there was a long rusty pipe. It impaled my shoulder and that was it. That was the end of the fight. Of course you came, but if it weren't for you I'd be dead." Nanami stands up and gives me a frustrated look. I didn't know what to say but from looking at her I can see that she was furious.

I give her a small frown and look at her with doubt. "How does that make you weak?"

"I've seen meisters and weapons fight alongside. When they get injured, they hold the pain for a second, but then in a blink of an eye they continue fighting. It's like pain doesn't exist to them. I remember a while back seeing a meister get thrown to the floor from a high elevation, but shortly after that she got up and continued her fight. If that would have been me, I woulda died right when I touched the ground."

"Well you have what others don't", I say with a smile. Nanami looks at me with confusion when I smiled and gives me a blank stare. I point to her arms, "your ability."

She begins to laugh sarcastically and looks at her arms. "Its's not an ability, it's a curse."

"Why is it a curse? It's better t-than having nothing."

She suddenly stands up and begins to walk away. I felt like I should stop her, but I was hesitant. After a few seconds, I walk after her and catch up to her. I gently pull on her arm but she tries to pull her arm free of my grasp but I didn't let go. "Stop", I softly commanded.

"Leave me alone", she answered.

"What did I do? All I s-said was that it's better than having n-"

"shut up shut up shut up!", she interrupted. She slapped me hard on my face and I let go of her arm. I stood shocked at what just happened. I look at her and immediately get mad and start walking away.

"No wait Crona i'm sorry." She says as I walk away. She then starts running after me, but I stop on my tracks and turn to her. "Leave _me_ alone. I didn't even do anything to you. Just go, get out of here!"

"Ok I will. Bye Crona", she said as her voice cracked. I see her walk away and then I started to feel bad about screaming at her. _Should I apologize? _Ragnarok pops on my back and immediately starts to laugh. I look up at him and give him a disapproving face but he ignores me and continues to laugh.

"Shut up Ragnarok!", I yell.

"Crona you screwed this one up!", he falls on my head and laughs so much he started running out of breathe, "you really fucked up." He finally calmed down from all his laughter and just sits on my head and watches Nanami walk away. "Did you see her cry? She shook like a pathetic puppy when you yelled at her. That little brat deserved it. But you better go after her, this might be the only chance you'll ever get in your life." He laughs at his own comment and goes back in my body.

_Ragnarok was right, I should go after her. _I look around in the direction she headed, but I had no such luck._ Oh well I'll see her tommorw in school and say sorry._ I just want to go back to the balcony and sit down.I start walking in the direction of the balcony and while I was walking, I kept re-thinking of what I harshly said to her. When I finally made it to the balcony, I see Nanami sitting there.

"Nanami I was looking all over for you." I blushed in embarrasement as soon as I heard what I just said. She turns to me and slightly smiles. I look down in disappointment about the incident earlier,_ I have never gotten mad like that. _"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier. I don't know w-what got over me."

She stands up and walks up to me to hug me. I stand in confusion while she held me in the embrace. "Sorry I slapped you so hard", she giggles.

We sit down on the balcony and watch the sun set but we didn't say a word to each other. I finally broke the silence, "so umm, w-why did you g-get mad?" I felt like I was asking too soon, but I wanted to know.

"Crona, can you keep a secret?" She starts fidgetting with her sleeves.

"Y-yea I can."

"I sorta ran away. That's why those witches were attacking me. They were sent to kill me as a response to me running away."

"Why would your own parents do that?" I felt myself get mad.

"You see", she turns her back to me. "It wasn't them. My parents are dead."

"Ohh I'm sorry Nanami. You don't have to tell me more."

"Might as well finish what I started", she smiles. "Well anyway, my parents were killed when I was a baby. People lived in fear of my parents 'abilities' and thought they were no good. I was left with no parents and _she_ took me in."

"She?" I questioned.

"Lucero. She was a witch. She took me in and took care of me and raised me with lots of love, or at least that's what I thought. Once I started getting older, she kept pushing me more and more each day to use my ability with water. I didn't really question her until one day I started to catch on. She forced me to stay outside one day in the middle of the winter. She told me that if I couldn't find a way to improve myself, I would have to sleep outside for the whole night. Well I did end up staying outside while she stayed inside and watched me through the window. There was a terrible snow storm and I begged for her to let me in, but she closed the blinds shut and I stayed by the door curled in a ball."

I sat still and somehow while I heard her story, Lady Medusa went through my mind. I couldn't find the words to say to Nanami. I stayed quiet.

She lowers her head in response to my silence. "It's ok. You wouldn't really understand how i'm feeling."

"You should really stop with assuming things. You don't know anything about me", I spat.

"Ohh I didn't mean it like that." She looks down at the floor and my guilt came back.

"My mother was a witch", I sighed

Nanami's head shot up to look at me, "So you have witch blood?" She began to sound nervous. "Yea I guess I do, but that doesn't make up for who I am today." She smiles at me and nods.

"So do you mind if I ask who you were before?"

I didn't want to say anything, but I felt like I could trust her. "My mother was Medusa i don't know if you have heard of her. Anyway, she has always taught me to be ruthless and torture animals. She did a lot of experiments with my body and I don't even know why me, her own child. She wanted me to be the next kishin, so she always sent me and Ragnarok to slaughter innocent people and eat their souls."

Once I finish telling her my story, she sits with a sorrow look written all over her face. "I don't want you to pity me. You asked for my story and well n-now you know."

"I know but...it's just so horrible", she chokes.

"That's not all of it", I lower my head in attept for her not to see me sad, "but now I am happy. Thats' the important thing."

She nods and stands up. "Who's Ragrarok?" _Damn it. _Right when she asked, Ragnarok pops out and leans on my head. Nanami takes a look at Ragnarok and shrieks.

Ragnarok tugs at my hair and takes advantage of her reaction. "Did somebody call my name?!"

Nanami points weakly at Ragnarok, "W-what the hell is t-that?!"

"You're beginning to sound a lot like your boyfriend with that studder", Ragnarok hisses.

"Boyfriend?" Nanami and I blush in unison. I look up at Ragnarok and tell him to go away, but he refused. He kept punching me with his little fists and I couldn't help but feel embarrased in front of Nanami. She was watching Ragnarok hit me and I haven't even explained anything about him. I finally had enough of it and punched him back, hard. He cursed under his breath and emerged back into my body.

"I could explain all this", I put my hands on Nanami's shoulders to get her focused, "you know how I told you Medusa experimented with me? She replaced my normal blood with black blood and included Ragnarok . She wanted me to be the perfect kishin.."

"Ohh", she then laughs, "some partner for life you got." I was very surprised by her acting this way. _Why isn't she still shocked or afraid? Why is she acting normal? _"Yea that's Ragnarok for you", I laughed.

Nanami stands up and I stand up with her. "Well it's getting pretty late, we should get going."

"Yea you're right",I say looking at the sky that is now dark._ I forgot about Maka and the others. _I palm slap my face and Nanami gives me a weird look. "I forgot about Maka and the others. I was suppose to see them today."

"Maka? That annoying bitch that keeps assuming i'm bad?"

"She's not a bitch", I responded defensively. Maka was my best friend and she has always been there for me.

"Yea whatever", Nanami shrugs.

"Where did Lord Death put you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you're now attending the academy, you must live within reach to attend it and since you said you ran away, you must not have a home of your own. Where did Lord Death put you to live?"

"Ohh. Well he put me in a creepy jail-like cell for now. He said he was going to look further into another place, but for now, it's there. How about you?"

"I live in a cell too."

"Why in a cell?"

I lower my head and sigh. "I rather not say."

"Ok. So umm Crona..." I look at her fiddling with her fingers and she starts to blush.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I was kinda wondering...do you mind if we could share a cell tonight...? My cell has rats and it is really dirty." Once I hear her ask, I blushed and felt my face get warm.

"U-umm s-s-sure."

"Oh are you sure? It's ok if you don't want me to", she shyly says. A long silence soon followed. _I never had a girl sleep in the same room with me. I don't know how to deal with this._ "Yea i'm sure, you can stay."

We soon reach the academy and go to my cell. I awkwardly open the door and let her in. "You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No it's your room, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Trust me Crona."

"Well whether you mind it or not, you're still sleeping on the bed", I smirked. She laughs and eventually gives up. I get a few covers and make layers on the floor for I would't be on the cold floor.

"Thanks again Crona." As I looked at her to say something, I see her shirtless. She was changing into her sleeping shirt and I knew I should turn around, but I was too shocked. This is the first time I have seen a girl without her shirt. Her bra was on, but I could see her boobs clearly. She notices me looking and I turn around in shame.

"It's ok you don't have to turn around", she says softly. I turn around and see her walk to me. My heart begins to beat fast and my palms begin to sweat. "I-I-Im sorry, I-I won't-"

"It's ok." She sits down next to me and brings her lips close to me and put her lips to mine. My heart was beating as fast as it could and I was so scared, but I let myself.

We continue to kiss and she then gets on top of me and slides her tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what to do at all. All I know is that this felt so good. As she continued to caress me, I got an overwhelming feeling and soon Nanami begins to giggle. She looks down towards my waist and asks if I'm a virgin.

"W-what's a virgin?", I whisper.

"I'm guessing you are", she kisses me and we roll and trade places, with me now on top of her, "i'm gonna teach you some things."

She takes off her shirt and puts my hand to her breast. As soon as I touched it, I got more excited.

"Why do I feel like this? I-I never felt like this before." She laughs and tells me it's normal for guys to feel this way. She said that my organ should get hard when I do things like this.

I was still confused, but I was too excited to think about it. She takes off her bra and exposes her boobs and my eyes trace her exposed breasts. She pulls my head to her breast and tells me to suck on her nipples. I hesitate, but I do it anyway. As I did this, I felt like doing more.

This was all new to me, but I was still enjoying it. I try to base my movements by my excitement and put her hand to my organ. She touches it and slides my clothes off and goes beneath my boxers to grab it. As soon as she grabbed it, I let out a moan and tighten my grasp to her body.

I felt like there's something more I need to do. I felt shamed and at the same time felt nervous Ragnarok would pop out any second. I ignore my second thoughts and take off her pants and panties.

She soon reached for my hand and put it to her bottom area. It felt...warm. As soon as I touched it, she let out a moan and I feel chills go down my spine.

"Crona", she moans and I touch her more and kissed her neck. She put her arms around me and began to kiss my cheeks.

I felt myself warm everywhere, I didn't want this to stop. "Nanami", I say as i touch her breast. She ignores me and continues to stroke my organ.

I keep touching her bottom area and dig my fingers inside. She lets out a loud moan and bites her lip. This feels good, but I want to do more.

"Is there more we can do?", I murmmer as I keep touching her. We meet eye to eye and she kisses me, but this time, she does it in a slow and gentle way. "Yea there is."

Without her taking her eyes off me, she grabs my organ and it meets her part and she pushes mine inside.

I let out a loud moan and squeeze her breast. This feels so damn good and I never want this to stop. It feels so warm inside her. I thrust my body in and out of her as she continued to moan and kiss me with her arms around my back This felt great and I pushed myself even more deep.

She gasps and scratches my back really hard. I felt her nails dig into my skin, but I didn't feel pain. I hold myself up and and she wraps her legs around me while I keep pushing deeper.

"Crona", she moans in my ear as she tries to close her legs but I didn't let her.

She kisses me and I pull her body down and push myself in her even more.

"Nanami...this feels amazing", I felt myself pushing even harder and faster inside her as I let out moans. I soon felt a rush of excitement, (climax, although he isn't aware of that yet) and let myself loose in the seconds of the unexplainable feeling.

Soon after that, I feel exhausted and tired and I look down at Nanami who is still naked. I felt myself blush red and she looks away in embarrasment. What have we done?


	9. Gone within a blink of an eye

Normal POW:

As soon as Crona reached his climax, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of what he just did. With him still on top of Nanami, he slowly looks down on her and she quickly looks away with embarrasment. He didn't know what to say with what just happened. He was known as being the 'quiet innocent kid', but Nanami took that away from him.

Crona reached for his clothes that were nearby and pulled them close to him so he could cover himself and stand up. Nanami pulled one of his bed sheets over herself to cover her bare body.

They both quickly put their clothes on in silence.

"I think i'm going back to my cell", Nanami says without looking at Crona.

Crona felt like weight had been lifted off his chest. What he wanted now was to be alone and process what had just happened.

"Ok I'll see you", he says under his breath. Nanami leaves and he lays down and stares at the ceiling. _What just happened?_, he thinks to himself.

As his mind was overflowing with thoughts, he felt a pain in his back. He stands up and walks to a mirror to take a look at it. As he pulled up his clothes enough to see his back, he saw deep scratchmarks with blood smeared over. Just the sight of it made his skin crawl. Why didn't he feel the pain earlier?

He grabs his pillow and goes to the corner. As he burries his head into it, he squeezes it as he kept re-thinking of the situation. _What would Maka think?_, he thought to himself. He layed on the floor hugging his pillow and eventually gave into sleep.

-The next day-

Crona wakes up and notices that he fell asleep on the floor. He slowly stands up to stretch and lets out a loud yawn. He turns his head to the clock in his cell and gasps at the sight of the time. "I'm g-going to be late! I don't know how i'm suppose to deal with t-this!", he studders.

He takes the quickest shower and gets himself ready and leaves his cell. He knew that if he was late, he would be in trouble. He was already late on the first day of school, and when Ms. Marie called him out for being late, he couldn't help but feel nervous when the whole class watched him. He ran up the stairs and began his search for his classroom.

"402b...402b", he mutters as he looks around. He then recognized where he was and began running. _I'm almost there. If I run I'll make it. _With him not being focused where he was going, he bumps into someone and falls to the floor. He rubs his head in pain and looks to see Nanami on the floor rubbing her head too.

"Crona?", Nanami says as she stands up and gives him a quick look of concern.

Crona awkwardly stands up and tries to give her a casual smile. "H-hi Nanami", he stands in his usual pose with his hand on his arm, "sorry about bumping into you."

"It's ok. We should get going to class", Nanami says as she picks up her stuff she dropped when Crona bumped into her. Crona nods his head in agreement and they make their way to class side by side, but quiet. _I shouldn't have done that with Crona, i'm such an idiot! Who am I to do that to a sweet guy like him. I took advantage of him and I feel so dumb, _Nanami ponders to herself. Crona was no different, his head was overfilling with thoughts and wonders if he regretted last night.

Silence filled the hallway and both wouldn't budge. They still felt embarrased about last night and couldn't find any words to say.

Once they reach the classroom, Crona slowly puts his hand on the doorknob and opens the door. Once the door was open, Crona and Nanami walk in and notice they were alone, there was no one in class.

Nanami walks around the class and then heads to the teachers desk. From observing the class, it look as if no one has even arrived yet. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Oh no what's going on?", Crona's eyes trace the whole classroom and he begins to fiddle with his fingers nevously, "how am I suppose to deal with something like this?"

Nanami walks to the door and lets out a relieving sigh. "No wonder", she looks at Crona and slightly smiles, "class is canceled today."

"Again?", Crona says in a flat tone. As he begins to walk out the classroom, Nanami calls out his name.

"Crona?" Crona turns his attention to her and sees her lean on the teachers desk.

"Yes what is it?", he says with a shaky voice. He still felt too awkward to be having a normal conversation with her and couldn't bring himself to maintain the bond with her when they first met.

"I'm sorry", Nanami glares at him for a second but quickly looks away, "I know what happened last night must be something new to you and you must be questioning it. It's a normal part of life...but I am no one to have taken that away from you", she walks to him and cups his cheek, "you're a good kid Crona...and ...and I took that away from you..." With Nanami's hand still cupping his cheek, she slightly caresses it. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Crona stands in confusion and gives her a blank stare. He didn't know what to think of last night, but he knew that if Maka knew she would be mad. He has to think what's best for him. "I think we shouldn't be friends anymore.."

Nanami's hand quickly went away from his cheek and she takes a step back. She expected Crona to say anything but that. She thought he would forgive her. She tears up but bites her lip hard to stop herself. "O-ok I understand", she manages to croak. She turns her back to him and walks off slowly.

_It's for the best, _Crona thinks while she walks away. He didn't want to stop being her friend, but he needed to start thinking of what's best for himself. He had to. He promised Maka.

_Flashback_:

_"Crona can I talk to you for a second?" Maka motions Crona to come to her and she smiles as she gets herself comfortable. "What is it Maka? Is something wrong?" Crona sits down next to her on the balcony of the DWMA and looks in awe of the view._

_"You remember when you risked your life for me back when we were in battle with Medusa? I can't ever be thankful enough. You saved my life. And while it is good to think of others", Maka pauses and puts a hand to Crona's shoulder, "you need to put yourself first too."_

_"Isn't that being selfish?", Crona asks with surprise._

_"There's a certain extent to where you could put yourself first. But when you feel a situation where you should think of yourself, go with your feeling. You always put other people before yourself and that's not always the right way to go. You need to give yourself more credit than that." Crona nods his head in agreement and slightly smiles._

_"You promise?", Maka says as she extends her pinky out for Crona to make the promise._

_"I promise."_

Crona waits for Nanami to be out of sight and he slowly starts to head back to his cell. He knew Maka and the gang were still in class and there was nothing to do. Ragnarok pops out and announces he is hungry.

"I'm hungry!", He says as he tugs at Crona's hair. This has become a habit when Ragnarok gets hungry. He didn't feel the satisfaction of his hunger as before when he use to eat the souls of humans. He needed to eat twice the food in order to feel somewhat satified. Crona assures Ragnarok he would go get food and walks to a hot dog stand in sight. He buys four hot dogs and gives two to Ragnarok and kept two to himself. As Crona was eating, he walks to the balcony of the DWMA, where Maka and him always go talk. He sits down and continues to eat the remaining hot dog.

"Hey Crona!"

Crona turns around and sees Maka standing behind him. "M-Maka, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hmmm why is that", Maka sits next to him and gives him a disappointed look, "oh yea because you didn't come yesterday!"

Crona laughs in a jokeful way and scatches his head. "Yea i'm sorry about that, you see..", he tries to think of what to make up, "I uhh was tired and went to my cell to sleep."

"Ok we can hang out today! How have you been?", Maka says in her usual joyful tone. She always knew how to make Crona feel better, but he had too much on his mind.

He starts to fiddle with his fingers again and fidgets. "Hey umm Maka?" Maka looks at him and notices him acting strange.

"Yea is something wrong?", Maka scoots closer to him and makes him aware she was listening, "you can tell me anything."

"Remember N-Nanami?"

Maka sighs and rolls her eyes, "ugh yea I remember her. What about her?"

Crona thinks to himself if he should tell Maka or not. He completely trusted Maka, but something was holding him back. He knew that what happened last night would get Maka furious if she knew and he wouldn't know what she would do.

He kept quiet until Maka put a hand on him questioning what he was going to say. "Umm what do you think about her?

"I don't think much about her except that she's a brat", Maka smirks, "why? Do you like her?" She nudges him with her elbow and winks at him in mockery of his question.

"No! Nothing like that I was just asking!", he says as he waves his hands in embarrasment.

Maka frowns, she knew Crona was not telling her something and she felt a little hurt.

She laughs and shrugs off the question. "So me, Tsubaki, and Soul are gonna play basketball. Wanna come with?"

He attempted to relax and tried to give himself motivation to agree to go with Maka, but he was not feeling it. "You guys go on ahead without me. I-I think i'm going to stay in my cell."

She stands up and gives him a disappointed look but smiles. "Wait before I go, I have to tell you something. Hmm it's on the tip of my tongue..ohh yea", Maka smiles sheepishly, "the DWMA is going to close for a month and a half but don't tell anyone else. Sid told me and i'm only telling the gang, even Black Star. I hope that idiot could keep his mouth shut about it."

"W-why are they closing the academy?", Crona questioned, standing up.

"I'm not too sure but basically today was our last day." Maka answers.

They say bye to each other and Maka walks off to meet up with Soul while Crona remained on the roof, looking out towards the city. He kept thinking of Nanami and he sort of missed her. She did save him quite a few times after all. He was deeply starting to regret breaking off their friendship. _I'll go see her at her cell, he thinks to himself._

Crona walks down to where Nanami's cell was and begins to think to himself of what he should say.

"Hey Nanami sorry about earlier, we're still friends right?... No no that's stupid", Crona whispers to himself. He slowly walks to her cell and knocks, but there was no answer. He notices the door slightly open and decides to walk in. He quietly gasps and feels his stomach drop, she wasn't there. He looks around and doesn't see any of her belongings in sight. She left.


	10. unexpected visit

As soon as Crona realizes that Nanami was nowhere in sight, he feels his stomach drop and begins to look around the room like a lunatic. He looks through all the drawers and searches desperately for any clue. He looks under the bed and throws the matress across the room. He feels his hands shaking and begins to quietly cry in his hands. He falls on his knees and kept crying.

_Why am I crying? So what if she left? I didn't even know her that long. I was the one who broke off our friendship and she just decided to go. Why the hell am I feeling like this? I dont know how i'm suppose to deal with this._

Crona calms himself down and slowly stands up wiping his tears with his sleeve. He punches the wall and runs off to see Lord Death. As he was running through the academy, Tsubaki notices him and stops him on his tracks.

"Crona are you ok? Why are you running?", Taubaki says with her smooth tone. She meets eye to eye with Crona but he was too out of breathe to keep in contact with her.

He walks around her and takes a few steps. "I-I h-have to g-go."

"You can trust me Crona, we're friends remember?" _She's not my friend, she only pities my existence._

"I'm f-fine Tsubaki." Crona begins to run again and doesn't look back at Tsubaki. All he wanted was to go to Lord Death and talk to him. As he was getting near the death room, he was stopped by Dr. Stein. "Whoa hold on there. Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Lord Death", Crona says out of breathe. He tries to keep his back straight, but he was too out of breathe.

"Not anyone can go in the death room as they please. You need-"

"P-please Dr. Stein I need to talk to L-Lord Death. It's very important." Crona tries to remain calm, but desperation was written all over his voice.

"Make it quick Crona." Dr Stein leads Crona to the death room and escorts him to Lord Death himself. As they get near enough, Crona begins to feel nervous.

"Hiya whatsup! How's it going it's good to see ya!" Lord Death exclaims. He looks in Crona's direction and says, "what a surprise Crona! How's everything going?"

"I-I-I-I-m-"

"No need to be shy!", Death looks at Stein, "give us a minute Stein." Dr. Stein nods and walks out of the death room.

"So Crona what is it you need hmm?" Lord Death motions Crona to sit in a chair and hands him a cup of tea.

"Umm I-I-I umm have umm...you see...Nanami's gone!" Crona yells while he tries to remain calm. Lord Death as usual, nonchalantly sips from his tea and stares at Crona for .

"Umm L-Lord Death?"

Lord Death then suddenly stands up. "Ahh yes Nanami...what a mysterious girl," he takes another sip from his tea. "She is no longer attending the academy. She left voluntarily. She was never held captive here in the first place."

Crona feels his stomach drop again at the words that came from Lord Death. _She left voluntarily. _

He suddenly stands up and runs out of the death room. He messed up and he knew it. He should have never turned Nanami down like that. It's his fault she left the academy. Crona runs around the city and even goes to the balcony where they first formally introduced themselves, but as expected she wasn't there. Crona sits down on the balcony and thinks of other places she might be. He rests his head on his knees and remains still.

* * *

Nanami's POW:

_Run, run, run. I'm running. Run faster! _I trip over a crack and fall along with my belongings. "Get the hell up", I cry to myself, "get the hell up!" I slowly get up and notice a deep cut in my knee. Just by looking at it made the pain worst. I gather my stuff and begin to run again._ I can't look back, there's nothing for me there. Where will I go now?_

It's been two hours since I left the academy. I needed to leave that place, it was no good for me. Crona didn't make anything better with him breaking us off as friends. I never last anywhere anyway.

I find myself in the middle of Death City and remember where I was. "The balcony is just around the corner", I whisper to myself.

I knew Crona wouldn't be there, but the view from the balcony was breathtaking. As I walked towards the balcony, my heartbeat stopped. I gasped at what I saw and sprinted back to a corner where I was safe out of sight. _What is Crona doing here?_ As I peered through the corner, I saw him clutching his legs with his head resting on his knees.

I quietly made my way closer to him and kneeled down to see what he was doing. All he was doing was resting his head, but he wasnt moving.

As I was about to leave, I finally see him lift his head and wipe his face with his sleeve. I assumed he was crying and I felt bad. I wanted to go up to him and sit next to him, but I couldn't.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I can't show any weakness, not even to myself. As I walked away, I turned around and took one last look at Crona. "Goodbye Crona"

I picked up my stuff again and continued running._ Run run run,_ the voice echoed in my head. I ran even faster and tripped again. I felt my blood boil and I threw my stuff away from me. "No need for that worthless crap. It was just slowing me down", I murmur as I get up.

I hear a noise and I jump. I notice myself in a dark alley and my heart began to race as I try to make out what was around me. "Who's there?" I prepare myself for anything and hold my breath. A figure walks towards me and I take a few steps back, "if you take one step closer, i'll kill you!"

A laugh follows my threat and my muscles tense up. I know that laugh. "My dear sweet Nanami, would you kill your own mother?"

It was her. It was Lucero. "W-what do you w-want Lucero?"

"Why don't you call me as your mother? That hurts!", she says sarcastically with a sheepish smile.

"You're not my mother you damn witch!" I suddenly feel a slap come across my face and I let out a small gasp.

"Shame on you for calling your own mother a damn witch. I raised you to be better than this. You see", Lucero whistles and a Raven bird rests on her shoulder, "when you ran away I was heartbroken. You really did take me by surprise. But luckily I have my trusty Raven to find you. Once I knew where you were I wanted to go get you myself, but I felt four witches could've welcomed you back", she looks at me and her eyes get red, "As I can see, they didn't succeed.

I take a step back and I bite my lip, trying to not show any fear. "What do you want? Just leave me alone." I lower my head to avoid eye contact with her.

She forcefully grabs my chin and lifts my head, "i missed you and I want you to come home", she lets go of my chin and scratches her head. "Now that i think about it, why are you still standing? I thought my witches pulled through on the welcome party."

"Well as you can see, they didn't", I spat.

Whoosh. Another slap, but even harder. "Ohh Nanami, you shouldn't talk back to your mother l-"

"You're not my mother!", I said as I put my hand to the cheek she slapped.

"You don't need to tell me what happened. My dear Raven, unlike you, is faithful to me and listens to me", she turns her back to me, "so tell me how that friend of yours is doing, the demon swordsman is it?"

I feel my body freeze as she said that. I began to trembling and I bit my lip so hard that it began bleeding.

"What's wrong my dear? Is it something I said?", she jokes.

"You leave him alone I swear i'll kill you!", I took a step towards her, but instead of her taking in my threat, she laughs and grabs her broom. "I'll teach you not to talk to me like that."

She goes on her broom and flies above me, but close enough at arms length. "I actually have a motive to have come all the way over here from home besides seeing you of course my darling", she snickers. "I have a craving for knowing more about the demon swordsman. Not an everyday thing to see a weapon mixed in with a meisters own body with black blood."

"You better leave him alone, he has been through enough already!", I yelled. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Ohh so your a close friend of his? Even better", she says as she glares at me.

"I won't have anything to do with you!"

Lucero shakes her head side to side and shakes her finger, "tsk tsk Nanami, I thought you were smarter than this. I didn't think you would make me come to this." I try to run out of the alley, but she blocks off every way out.

Mizu, mizu, uzim!", I chanted under my breathe. I use my water to lift me up as if I was on a surf board. I try wrap a wave of water around Lucero, but she dodges.

"Soul protect off." I knew what she just did and I began to panic. I try to get away, but I suddenly feel my body in horrible pain and I fall to the floor. I winch in pain from the fall and I couldn't move. "What did you do?", my voice trembled.

"I hit you with my wavelength. When you use your power, that is also a vulnerability of weakness for you. So hitting you with my wavelength at that time is perfect. She picks me up from my hair and I shrieked. "Now about that demon swordsman", she smiles at me and giggles, " I have an assignment for you, my dear Nanami."

"No."

"Mave, raven, sarajevan, sarajevan!", she chants religiously. "You will follow my orders Nanami."

I feel something enter my mouth and makes its way down my throat. I hold my neck in disguist, not knowing what exactly happened.

"I threw in a small raven to see about your actions. If you don't follow my orders and betray me, that raven will rip you to shreads from the inside." She grins and looks down on me. "You should have listened."

I began to quietly sob in anger of her her forceful doings. I can't do anything to stop her. I am vulnerable to anything she requests.

"So about the demon swordsman," she smiles sheepishly at knowing that I was now under her complete control, "for now all I want you to do is to become very close to him. I want him to trust in you and then I will give you further intructions." Lucero begins to walk away as I stand up. "Ohh and Nanami, don't think of anything stupid, I wont hesitate to kill you."

As she walked off, I fell to the floor and layed there lifelessly. I am basically a slave to Lucero, and whatever she wanted, I have to do. If I don't obey her, she'll kill me.

* * *

So in case you guys haven't catched on, Lucero is the witch that represents the Raven.

R&r (:

**Bunin (guest)- Yea you could say that she is emotional, but she tries her best to keep her emotions to herself. Nanami and Crona did something HUGE, and by Crona missing her, that shows how much of a bond they have(:**


	11. Two weeks

Normal POV:

Two weeks have passed since Crona has seen Nanami. Two weeks since Nanami became Lucero's personal tool. Two weeks since the academy has closed.

The sunshine's powerful rays come in through the little window of Crona's cell and wakes him up. He pulls the sheets over his head and lets out a yawn and hugs his pillow tight. He didn't want to get up. All he wanted to do was lay down in bed and rest. He had too much thoughts in his head, as usual.

A knock soon follows and Crona quickly jumps out of his bed startled. "Crona wake up lets go to the basketball court and play some ball!" It was Maka.

Crona opens the door for her and lets her in. "Hi Maka", he mumbles. With him still not being fully awake, he slumps in his bed and rubs his eyes.

"Wow you look tired. What time did you go to sleep?" Maka sits down next to Crona in his bed and glares at him.

"Oh..umm..it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night", Crona says as he pulls his pillow into a squeeze. Maka was still glaring at him and that made him uncomfortable.

Maka tugs at Crona's arm and stands him up. "Well let's go!"

He didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay in his 'room' by himself and sleep. "I-I can't."

Her smile quickly disappears and she stops tugging at his arm. "Why not Crona?" She tilts her head in confusion and waits for an answer but Crona didn't know what to say for an excuse.

"I, uh, can't because I don't feel good."

"This is the hundreth time you haven't wanted to do something. You need to go out and get some fresh air, not be locked up in a cell", Maka walks towards the door and looks at Crona, "but it's your decision Crona. We're meeting at the basketball court at five if you wanna come. I hope I see you there."

Before Crona could say anything, Maka leaves Crona's cell and runs off. He hears her footsteps grow faint until he couldn't hear them anymore. He slowly walks to his bed and lays in fetal position with his pillow in his arms. He wanted to be with Maka and the others, but he knew that it would be best to stay in his cell and sleep.

"Maka...", he says as he hugs his pillow. He begins to reminisce about how Maka and him first met. He didn't consider Italy as his first time meeting her, mainly because it wasn't a good encounter. He still remembers how Maka managed to hold a grasp of his soul wavelength. He was on the verge of becoming a kishin...but she saved him. She took him in as a friend and cared for him; more than his own mother ever did. She understood him and she valued their friendship the same way he did.

Crona feels his eyes heavy and tries to fight off sleep, but eventually he gave in and went out cold.

* * *

_"What do you say? Will ya let me be your friend Crona? Please say you will."_

_Those words...they are Maka's. Once she asked that and wanted to be my friend, I broke down. That was the first time someone has put in effort to get close to me. Not even Lady Medusa, my own mother, could overpower Maka's sweet nature. Those words still repeat inside my head every so often. My first friend. She taught me how it feels to have someone to rely on and not expect to give anything back. She put in all her trust in me, even when I betrayed her. It felt good having a friend like her. _

_I am with Maka on the balcony. We are sitting side by side, but we aren't talking. She has her back to me and I don't know why. I see her pigtails flowing with the wind, but her body is still like a statue._

_"M-Maka? Are you ok?" No reply. I tap her shoulder and still nothing. I was beginning to worry so I forcefully turn her around and yell. Instead of it seeing Maka, I see Nanami. I shriek in horror and take big steps back as she stands up. Maka's body was now replaced with Nanami's and she begins to walk towards me._

_"What's wrong Crona?", Nanami smirks and takes a step towards me, "why don't you wanna be my friend anymore? Hmm?"_

_My heart began to race and I felt the palm of my hands get sweaty. She is now as close as can be to me and she leans in to whisper in my ear. "I kinda miss you, yuh know."_

_She grabs my hands and holds them in hers. She smiles at me and doesn't take her eyes off mine. What is she doing? _

_"You see Crona, I had a lot of time to think things through and...I thought about us." Us? What does she mean by us?_

_She pulls my hand to her chest and puts it where her heart is,"you feel that? That's my heartbeat. Feel it going faster? You're the reason Crona." She looks at the floor and then looks at me and smiles. I stare into her eyes and began to feel lightheaded._

_I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them, I don't see her in front of me. I have something in my hand...looks almost like...a soul...is this a soul?! It looks so tiny. I bring the soul closer to me and I take a better look at it. I've seen lots of souls, but this one is so small. I stare at it and I began to have the temptation to eat it...I might as well since it's in my hand. I bring it to my mouth and swallow it. It feels satisfying. I begin to laugh maniacally and I felt like I should get more. As I took a step, I trip. I sit up and see at what made me trip. A body..not just anybody, it's Nanami's. I stare at her body and my lips began to quiver. I look in horror as I came to realize that it was her soul that I swallowed. I stand up and look down on her body. Oh well."Good bye little one." I call for Ragnarok and he turns into weapon form. I hold him out in front of me and began to impale Nanami's body multiple times. I knew she was dead already, but I enjoyed feeling the blade going through her body multiple times. Once I stopped, I left and headed to look for more souls._

_I hold a firm grasp of Ragnarok's weapon form as I walk towards Death City. People are walking around, minding their own business. Some even smiled at me and continue walking. I walk towards the center of Death City and I wait for there to be less people. When I saw it as a good time, I stab the person that came closest to me. I hear my victim groan and eventually she stopped. Her body collapses to the floor and her soul exposes from her body. This is it, the soul. This is what Lady Medusa wanted me to become. Is she proud of me now? Does she love me now? I hold the soul in my hand and swallow it. I want more._

_It's now dark outside in Death City, perfect. I wait in a corner and wait for my next victim. As I hear footsteps coming closer, I prepare myself. I jump out and stab the person. I twist the blade once it went through her body and the woman yells. She breathes heavely and coughs up blood, but death soon claimed her and her body falls to the floor. I see her soul come from her body and I grab it. As I was about to eat it, I hear footsteps walk towards me. _

_"Crona what have you done? I thought this was all going to stay in the past."_

_I instantly recognized the voice. "Maka?"_

_She walks towards me until she was face to face with me. "Why did you do this?", she points to the woman I just killed, "she didn't do anything and you took away her soul. You're letting the madness get to cannot let Medusa influen-_

_I had enough of hearing her. Maka gasps out her last breath and leans on me as my blade went through her body. _

_"C-C-C-Cro-na." Her body collapses to the floor and I watch as her soul leaves her body. I hold it in my hands and swallow it._

Normal POV:

Crona wakes up almost yelling and is covered in sweat. He shakes as he thinks about his horrible nightmare. He hugs his pillow and continues to shake. He stares at the floor and suddenly begins to giggle and stands up. He holds his head in attempt to remain focused and punches the wall.

"I can't let the madness get to me again. I can't." Crona walks to the mirror and stares at himself for a long time. He washes his face with water and walks to the corner of his room and slumps to the floor. He puts his hands in his hair and closes his eyes. _Why is the madness getting to me now?_

He quivers at the very thought of him going down the path Medusa wanted him to go. He was raised to be evil, but he couldn't imagine doing it ever since Maka and him became friends. He looks at the clock and stands up. _It's six O'Clock I hope Maka is still at the basketball court._ He walks to the door and leaves.

Crona runs as fast as he could and tries to find his way to the basketball court. He knew he had to go through Death City to get to there, but he found himself lost. He soon gives up and decides to walk down the streets of Death City. It was already dark outside, but he continues to wander. As always, Ragnarok announces his hunger and Crona buys sushi for them.

He looks at the time and it was already nine O'clock. The streets of Death City were now almost empty and he wanted to go home, but he was lost. After all, Death City was huge. He walks around and notices someone was following him. He made turns at a lot of streets, but he was still being followed. Crona begins to run and he looks back to see that the person following him was now running too.

Without watching where he was going, Crona runs into a pole and falls. He sits up and watches as the person gets near him. "W-who are you?"

"The demon swordsman, at last I am face to face with you." _It's a woman's voice, but whos?_

Crona quickly stands up and notices he was cornered. "I don't know who you are, b-but you better stand back or-"

"Or what? Show me what you got."

Crona frowns and puts his hand in the air, "now Ragnarok." Crona gives his firm stance and tries to see the person better, but it was too dark outside and it was hiding her face.

"If you don't stop, i'll have no other choice than to fight you."

"I guess you'll have to fight me then."

As the mysterious person was about to attack, something stopped her. The woman was now on the floor trying to catch her breath. The woman slowly stands up and blood is visible on the floor. "Who the hell are you?!"

Crona turns to see a figure standing on the trash can nearby, but he couldn't make her out because of the darkness. "Crona are you ok?" He immediately knew who it was.

"Nanami?"

Nanami jumps down from the trash can and walks towards Crona. "I got this."

The woman begins to laugh and leans against the wall. "This makes me want to throw up. Let me kill you already."

Nanami pushes Crona behind her and begins to walk towards the woman. "Let's do this", Nanami smirks.

The woman pulls out a knife and takes a step. "Tell me girl, why are you doing this? Why defend the demon swordsman? He has killed too many people." She stabs Nanami in the ribs and she lets out a moan and falls.

"Nanami!" Crona runs to her and kneels beside. "Nanami, are-"

"Stay out of this. Stand b-back." Nanami slowly stands up and pushes Crona away. She puts a hand to her wound and winches for a moment.

"Oh I see you're up again", the woman spat. "I'll make sure you don't get back up."

"You should give me a little more credit than that. After all, you don't have the slightest idea of who I am. Who knows what I am capable of doing." Nanami motions her hand in an up-down motion and murmurs something. "in this case, it wasn't such a good idea to underestimate me."

Nanami takes a step back, "ice needle!' Blade-like Ice was now impaled through the womans whole body. Nanami motions her hand down and the ice falls and turns back into water. The woman falls and gasps like a fish out of water with blood coming out of her whole body. "

As soon as Nanami deafeated her, she feels someone hug her. It was Crona. He hugs her tight but doesn't say anything. In the back of her head she knew she was against Crona now because of Lucero. But she returns the hug and squeezes him as she remembers what her real motive is.


	12. For Crona

Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer (:

Normal POW:

As soon as the mysterious woman who tried to attack Crona hit the floor, Nanami felt a tight hug. She lifts her head and sees Crona hugging her without any words. She could feel his heartbeat racing and it slightly made her blush. She returns the hug in sorrow and squeezes her eyes shut in reminding herself of her real reason for showing up.

A long silence passes and they are still in the embrace. Nanami feels Crona's heartbeat begin to slow down and she turns her attention to the stranger who is now dead.

"Her soul", Nanami says. She walks away from Crona and stands close to it. "So this is what a soul looks like." She looks at Crona and Crona gives her a startled stare.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Didn't you say you use to eat souls?", Nanami kneels down next to the body, "aren't you..gonna eat it?"

Crona gives Nanami a horrible stare and clenches his fists, "W-w-w-what's wrong with you?! I use to do that, n-not anymore!"

Crona begins to feel Ragnarok emerge and curses under his breath, "damnit." Ragnarok as usual leans on Crona's head and takes a good look at the scenery.

"What the hell? Man Crona, you love getting yourself into all kinds of shit huh?", Ragnarok looks at Nanami and begins to laugh, "couldn't get enough of Crona?"

Crona's eyes widen in shock and looks at Nanami whos body looks stiff and her face is as red as a tomato. "Shut up Ragnarok", Crona says in embarrassment.

"Don't act surprised that I know. I know everything that goes on", Nanami frowns at Ragnarok and he laughs even more, "don't be mad at me girl, be mad at yourself."

Nanami walks up to Ragnarok until she is within arms reach, "shut the hell up you freak! You're so damn annoying! I swear if it weren't for Crona I'd kill you!"

"If it weren't for Crona?", Ragnarok teases. He begins to playfully punch Crona on his head. "I've saved this dumbass so many times. Without me he would be weak."

"Quit it, you're hurting me!" Crona says as he pushes Ragnarok's fists away from his head.

Nanami knew this was the perfect opportunity. _Ragnarok will persuade him._

"So about the soul", Nanami looks at Crona but more at Ragnarok and slightly smiles, "what are you gonna do with it?"

"We'll bring it back to the DWMA and see what Lord Death wants to do with it." Crona answers flatly.

Nanami sighs in frustration, "But I mean...it's right here..."

"Let's eat it Crona! Come on it won't hurt if we do it just once", Ragnarok pulls at Crona's hair, "come on!" Crona shakes his head in disagreement and looks up at Ragnarok in anger.

"Crona Ragnarok may be right...it's just this one time." Nanami stands next to Crona and puts her hand on his shoulder, "it'll be our secret."

"Not you too Nanami. Anyway why would you of all people want me to eat a soul?"

"Shut up", Nanami murmurs a spell under her breath and kisses Crona's cheek, "eat it Crona."

Crona's pupils dilate and he gasps loudly. He stood straight with his back to Nanami's and didn't move. Nanami didn't want to do this, but she knew Lucero had her in the palm of her hand. "Crona?" She begins to hear Crona giggle and stands back in surprise, "Crona!?"

"Hey Nanami, wanna know something? My blood is black." Nanami stands back in fear and she begins to shake.

"So where's that soul? I'll eat it now." Crona giggles and walks wobbly towards the soul. When he gets close enough, he calls for Ragnarok to change into weapon form. Nanami stands back in utter disbelief of what she just did. "Crona...wait", she knew she didn't want him to do this and she tries to withdraw him from the soul, "C-Crona...stop!"

Crona stops and looks at Nanami with his dilated eyes. He laughs and points Ragnarok towards her, "I guess I can deal with eating two souls."

"No Crona stop. Please...stop..." Nanami gives a weak fighting stance, "don't make me do this...stop!"

Crona laughs and continues to get closer to her. She couldn't pull herself together to fight him and instead falls to the floor and puts her hands over her head. "Crona stop this."

Crona pulls Ragnarok over her head and giggles, "goodbye, little one." As he was about to drop the sword over Nanami, he screams. Nanami slowly looks up and sees a man with glasses. He was tall and slim with a labcoat and had a large screw going through his head.

"Double palm force!" He puts his hands on Crona and Crona began to scream in agony. Nanami couldn't help but hurt for Crona since it was all her fault. The man with the screw pushes Crona to the floor and makes sure he was unconscious.

Nanami began to hear multiple footsteps get close and she quickly stands up, having an idea who it was going to be.

"What did you do!?" As Nanami expected, it was Maka followed by Soul.

Nanami looks at the two dumbfounded and turns her back to them. She didn't want them to see she was still shaken up from earlier.

"I said what did you do!", Maka has a firm grasp of Nanami's shirt, "why is he like this?!" Nanami surprisingly disregards Maka's grasp of her and lowers her head.

"I didn't do anything."

"Liar!" Maka punches Nanami in the face and she falls on the floor. Instead of her getting back up, she remains on the floor with her head down.

"Maka calm down, it wasn't her." Maka, Soul and Nanami look at the man with the screw in unison.

He kneels down next to Nanami and helps her sit up, "I'm professor Stein. Don't mind Maka, she's a really close friend of Crona's and she's just trying to protect him. He's been through a lot."

Nanami gets up and momentarily looks at Maka with anger then runs to Crona. She kneels down and holds his hand. She feels Professor Stein above her and looks up at him. "Will he be alright?"

He smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. "He will be just fine. He just needs to regain consciousness and tell us what happened."

Professor Stein turns his attention to Maka, "Maka I want you to give a thorough check in this area and use soul perception. We never know who is still around us."

Maka agrees and shuts her eyes. She feels several souls and begins to count them. "One..two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight. I sense eight souls Professor Stein."

"That can't be right", Professor Stein questions. _Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, Nanami, the soul exposed by its body, and myself. _"Something's not right. I feel the eight souls too. I counted them and there's an extra soul I'm picking up on. Be on high guard everyone."

Nanami feels on edge by hearing Professor Steins disturbing announcement that there's another soul detected. She looks at Crona who is still on the floor unconscious and clenches her fist. "Im sorry Crona."


End file.
